


Young Love

by HerKhaoCles



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: En el salón del pequeño Tony había un niño que capturaba su atención. Steve era su nombre y lo hacía sentir de la misma manera emocionante que inundaba su estómago cada vez que armaba un circuito de motor.





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> Día 3. Kinktober: apodos

En el salón del pequeño Tony había un niño que capturaba su atención. Steve era su nombre y lo hacía sentir de la misma manera emocionante que inundaba su estómago cada vez que armaba un circuito de motor.

Steve era más bajo que él, de cuerpo menudo, ojos azules inmensos y un cabello rubio brillante, pero no era aquello lo que llamaba su atención, no. Era el peculiar rastro diferente en el acento de su compañero de clases. Tony tenía _siete años_ pero lograba comprender que Steve tenía otra ascendencia, entendió muy bien cuando la profesora explicó que la familia de Steve era Irlandesa y que aunque él era Americano de nacimiento, vivir en el extranjero hasta hace 1 año afectó su forma de hablar. Hubo algunas risas ese día y Tony pudo ver como Steve se hundió en el asiento, colorado, queriendo desaparecer.

—¡ _Pitufo_!

Días más tarde le gritaron a Steve en el primer receso. Tony, quien observaba desde los columpios acompañado de Rhodey, frunció el ceño.

Steve no es azul, pensó ante la falta de lógica, claro aquello antes de ver la cara del niño manchada con pintura azul y el círculo de chiquillos más grandes riéndose a carcajadas alrededor. No pudo acercarse porque entonces llegó el profesor de Matemáticas y se llevó al lloroso Steve para que pudiera limpiarse.

Esa mañana la madre de Steve lo retiró temprano y los matones fueron suspendidos. Cuando Jarvis, el mayordomo de la familia lo fue a recoger, le contó lo ocurrido.

—Las palabras dañan, joven Tony. Un apodo puede ser divertido, sí, pero si hiere a la otra persona es mejor pensárselo dos veces antes de siquiera decirlo, ¿no lo cree así?

—Lo sé, además fue ridículo, no me dio risa. —Tony arrugó su nariz y su cabello castaño alborotado rozó sus ojos al mover la cabeza en signo de negación— ¿Y que hay de los apodos amables? Mm... A Natasha le digo Tasha, eso es agradable para ella.

—Bueno, señor, eso es diferente, ella es su amiga y no lo hace para molestarla. ¿Qué tal si busca un apodo simpático para Steve? Ese niño necesita amigos más que nunca.

Al día siguiente al momento de armar un grupo para hacer una actividad en clases se acercó efusivo donde el pequeño rubio estaba medio escondido, a un costado de los bolsos colgados al final del salón.

—Hey, ¡Stevie! Te quiero en mi grupo, Rhodey dice que dibujas fabuloso.

El rubio primero lo miró espantado, luego confundido y al final emocionado.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Steve, todavía sin creérselo.

—¡Sí! Ven, tenemos colores estupendos.

Tony le dio su sonrisa más grande y el pequeño rubio asintió.

—Está bien, ayer mi mamá me regaló una caja de carboncillos, también puedo compartirlos.

—¡Hecho! Por cierto, soy Tony Stark.

—Lo sé —rio Steve— estamos en el mismo salón desde hace una semana.

—Cierto.

_____

—Con tan sólo _siete años_ y eras un pequeño presumido, Tony. Además de encantador.

—Aún así quisiste ser mi amigo.

—Y así acepte casarme contigo...

Steve, quien ahora sobrepasaba a Tony en altura por más de una cabeza, lo mantenía sujeto contra su pecho mientras bailaban un vals en su noche de bodas.


End file.
